gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Tony Weasel/The Shamans
EE. UU. |estado=Activo |género(s)= Rock, Rock psicodélico, Blues rock, Proto-punk |período_de_actividad= 1978 – 1986 2016 – actualidad |discográfica=Blastin' Fools Records |artistas_relacionados=Blondie, Pink Floyd, Phil Collins |row7=Tony Weasel, Vladaxz, Jobbobranchis, GalileoDaVinci y Proyect091 |row8=Lane Hugsbee, Tarnell y Richie Lenford }} The Shamans es un grupo musical fundado el 9 de febrero de 1978. Está formada por Tony Weasel (guitarrista) Vladaxz (tecladista), Jobbobranchis (baterista), Proyect091 (guitarrista), GalileoDaVinci (guitarrista) y GhostRiley2000 (representante). La banda es el más grande exponente de la psicodelia en Grand Theft Encyclopedia y Wikia. Personal The Shamans * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra líder * Vladaxz – voz, coros, órgano, sintetizador, piano * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * Proyect091 – coros, bajo * GalileoDaVinci – coros, guitarra rítmica Equipo discográfico * Lycan Leigh – Producción * GhostRiley2000 – Representación artística * Winston Schunset – Ingeniería de sonido y masterizado * Jean Stepford – Supervisión de producción * Leonard Mac – Promoción de giras * Paul Letmark – Dirección de arte y diseño * George Letmark – Fotografía Equipo musical * Tony Weasel – guitarra eléctrica Gibson SG Premium * Vladaxz – sintetizador Moog, órgano Vox Continental, piano Érard * Jobbobranchis – batería acústica Pearl BT * Proyect091 – bajo eléctrico Music Man Stingray * GalileoDaVinci – guitarra eléctrica Fender Stratocaster Formaciones 1978 – 1981 * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * Richie Lenford – coros, bajo 1981 – 1983 * Vladaxz – coros, teclados * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * Richie Lenford – coros, bajo 1984 – 1986 * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra * Vladaxz – coros, teclados * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería 2016 – 2017 * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra líder * Vladaxz – coros, teclados * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * GalileoDaVinci – coros, guitarra rítmica * Lane Hugsbee – percusiones adicionales * ElCapoLatino09 – coros, bajo 2017 – 2017 * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra líder * Vladaxz – coros, teclados * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * GalileoDaVinci – coros, guitarra rítmica * ElCapoLatino09 – coros, bajo * Proyect091 – coros, guitarra rítmica 2017 – 2017 * Vladaxz – voz, coros, keytar, sintetizadores * Jobbobranchis – voz, coros, batería * GalileoDaVinci – coros, guitarra rítmica * ElCapoLatino09 – coros, caja de ritmos * Proyect091 – coros, guitarra líder * GhostRiley2000 – guitarra rítmica, líneas de bajo 2017 – actualidad * Tony Weasel – voz, guitarra líder * Vladaxz – voz, coros, sintetizador, órgano, piano, piano eléctrico * Jobbobranchis – coros, batería * GalileoDaVinci – coros, guitarra rítmica * ElCapoLatino09 – coros, bajo * Proyect091 – coros, guitarra rítmica Estilo El estilo de The Shamans se basó en el Rock, Jazz, R&B y Country rock de la de década de los 60. Bandas como The Doors, The Who, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, y Creedence Clearwater Revival inspiraron el estilo del grupo. Jobbobranchis (baterista) y Tony Weasel (guitarrista), fánaticos de la psicodelia de los 60s, compusieron varias obras psicodélicas con contenido notable ('nadar hacia la luna', 'drogarse con libertad', etc.), y con esa mezcla perfecta de géneros lograron una gran aceptación mediática. A inicios del 2017 con la salida del guitarrista líder Tony Weasel, Vladaxz empezó a dirigir la banda llevándola a experimentar con nuevos géneros como el New Wave, Synthpop, Techno y el post punk y a la vez logrando conservar sus géneros originales de una manera fresca y nueva. Tras su regreso, han vuelto a una postura anterior a la salida de Tony Weasel; La psicodelia. Discografía Aquí se muestra toda la discografía de The Shamans. * Leyenda: ** Disco de oro (500,000 ventas) ** Disco de platino (1,000,000 ventas) ** Disco de diamante (10,000,000 ventas) ** Disco de uranio (50,000,000 ventas) Álbumes de estudio * 2016: «Route 68» - 60,000 de copias vendidas. * 2016: «New Boy» - 40,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Redirections» - 56,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «No one here gets out alive now» - 80,000 millones de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Chamaleon» - 80,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «American Wall» - 58,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Thinking you not see» - 150,500 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Dangerous Curves» - 500,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Faster Than The Speed of Love» - 758,001 ventas. * 2017: «A-live» - 950,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Queen of the Highway» - Álbum en proceso. Álbumes recopilatorios * 2015: «True exits» - 8,000 millones de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Oldies of» - 700,000 de copias vendidas. * 2017: «Goodbye Friend» - 1,200,000 de copias vendidas. Acompañamientos * 2017: «Pollinator» - Blondie ft. The Shamans Categoría:Usuario:Tony Weasel